kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Karlavaegen
Derek Karlavaegen is a court scribe, historian, writer, a journalist, adventurer, traveler, magician, part-time sorcerer, and wanderer from the land of Daventry. He is a friend to the Royal House of Daventry, especially Alexander. He resides in the former house of the wizard Manannan in the land of Llewdor. He found a device there that he calls "The Eye Between the Worlds," and it is by way of this that he is able to communicate with the Other World..KQC, 2nd Edition, 456 He was a reporter and contributor to both the Times of Daventry, and Daventry People. He sent histories, press clippings, maps, magazine articles, and the like from the world of Daventry to earth.KQC3E, xxii He is now well known for writing the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. He is a central figure in the The King's Quest Companion which ties all the material together. Background Derek Karlavaegen was originally an inhabitant of the green hills of Daventry. Many years ago, when Derek Karlavaegen was in his youth with little need for a razor, and a determination to see the world and all its myriad wonders and phantasmagoria. He began wandering, astride, afoot, and afloat; he discovered all he wished and more. He discovered a need and liking to record all he met, saw and heard. It was then he also discovered others would pay, to experience through his writings, that which he experienced without the inconveniece of seasickness, biting bugs, hostile witches and enchanters, or bandits. For most, that way is more easy, more safe, than living through those things for themselves. He used what he earned to travel more, to experience more, and to write more.KQC3E, 230 Shipwrecked in the Green Isles One year, after Derek had traveled from Tamir, he took passage on a ship, the Round About bound east from from Port Bruce in Llewdor, his destination was Sovereignty of Serenia. On the second week out they encountered a terrible electrical storm. The ship became lost and off course. A month later, as Derek lay in a fitful sleep on his bunk - throat parched and skin stretched from the scant provisions allotted all hands from the near-empty hold below he heard the cry on deck "Land Ho!" Startled from his sleep and exhilarated with hope, he sprang to the deck. The sky had cleared and its blue seemed a hue he had never seen before. He could see a small body of land that was dimly visible. Yet within the hour, the curse upon our ship took its final vengeance. The the sea came alive and swirled around the ship. Currents and whirlpools materialized and sucked at the beaten planks of the ship - turning her first one way and then another! Derek was thrown against the deck and rolled uncontrollably against the cables and the lifeboats. The last thing he heard before his head was struck and blackness descended was the mate screaming "She's going Down!!!"Guidebook, pg All had perished except Derek Karlavaegen, and he barely.KQC3E, pg 230 Out of sheer luck, Derek awoke the following morning, not among the bones at the bottom of the sea, but on a beach. Of the crew and passengers of the good ship, there was not a trace.Guidebook, pg The sea had washed all of Derek's remaining youth out of him. Like an old beaten horse to lame to pull a load, he limped towards a distant village, only to collapse. KQC3E, pg 230 Derek had found the Land of the Green Isles, a place he had thought didn't exist. The Green Isles welcomed him warmly, fed, clothes, and healed his body. The women helped heal his fevered mind and shipwrecked soul. Once strong and well he was given the freedom to wander through as many islands and cultures as he wanted, and freedom to speak to all he might fancy.KQC2E, pg 231 Exploring the Islands At first he explored the village, where he was staying. Though little of his survived the shipwreck, the few trinkets that he had on his person or managed to salvage from the shore were deemed unusual enough in that distant realm to obtain a few necessities. He also found the villagers eager too share what they had in return for honest work, so he had survived quite comfortably there.Guidebook, pg Then he explored the docks, where he met the old Ferryman, and his son, Hassan. Despite his status as a stranger Derek was granted a visit with the reigning king and queen of the Green Isles, Caliphim and Allaria. He met the king and queen in the castle's throne room. As a citizen of the larger, more dangerous world, it made him feel a little nervous and honor bound not to betray such trust in him. He met the king and queen in the castle's throne room. The throne room is a vast hall more ornate then anything his poor eyes had ever seen. Standing before the two thrones in that cavern of gold, he felt as though he stood before fabled Olympus itself. Yet, raising his eyes up slowly to those noble faces, he saw nothing of judgment in their eyes, nothing of disdain, indeed, their faces were full of kindness, welcome and kindness. Having met the royal couple and recovered sufficently from his ordeal at sea, he began to feel right curious about the other islands in the kingdom, and so he put his itching feet in the care of the jolly ferryman. Derek travelled around the islands, first exploring the Isle of Wonder. Then he traveled to the Isle of Sacred Mountain. Two of the greeters met him at the base of the Cliffs of Logic. Gently, they took his arms and flew him upwards. He was flown to the Winged Ones city. He was completely dependent on the greeters to travel about the city as there are no connections between the edifice towers of the city. His reception with the Winged Ones was on the surface extremely polite, but the formal words of welcome did not ring true. They held a disdain for common humanity, a haughtiness that made them irksome to Derek. He learned of the Oracle, but was not allowed to meet her. While on the Island he found himself fascinated by the Ancient Ones. He researched the race from what he could get from the closed-mouthed Winged Ones, and later from writings of scholars on the Isle of the Crown. He spent some time studying the language and culture of the Ancient Ones. He examined the ancient culture's artifacts including the Cliffs of Logic which had not been solved by any alive at the time, and the the gates to the catacombs which were inaccessible to visitors at the time as a minitaur had taken up residence inside some years before. Soon he continued his exploration to the Isle of the Beast, but he did not see much of the place since obstacles made it impossible to travel far inland. He learned what he could of its history from others. Through long nights spent before the fire with his companions on the Isle of the Crown, he learned of the Green Islanders myths and legends. He learned of the Isle of Mysts, the Edge of the World, the Realm of the Dead, and even of genies. He had been well treated on the islands and had become rich in friends, knowledge and in countless other blessings.Guidebook, pg Often, and freely, he was granted audience with the land's king and queen, Caliphim and Allaria. They spoke much of the Green Isles, and he of the rest of the Daventry.KQC3E, pg 230 Return to Serenia In the evenings, he began composing a guidebook to their lands, refining it during the months of his stay.KQC3E, pg 230 Though he found his spirit forlorn at times with his inability to travel on, though his feet had itched less there than anywhere else in the wide world (for it had stolen his heart). Still on occasion, he found his mind roving back to the green hills of Daventry. He hoped, if his spirit at least was allowed to roam free, he would see them again.guidebook, pg He continued to feel melancholy for the places and people, he knew well, but resigned to spend his life hidden away from them, never to return home again. Although some of his mood, he put down onto paper, to admit the truth of his bitter feelings; his intention was to present a copy of his finished work to the king and queen in appreciation for all they and their people had done for him. He could not hide his longings from them.KQC3E, pg 231 When at last one evening, he finally proffered his gift to them, their eyes saddened and they looked away from him. After a moment King Caliphim warmly thanked him for the slim volume and walked with him into a garden. There, under a bronze moon, they asked him a great favor. His realm, he said, remained a legend to the rest of the world, and he, his queen, and his people, whed it to remain so. Too honorable to compell him, either by force or harangue, to release his sole other copy to him, he simply stated that if others saw his book and knew the location of the isles, their peace and harmony would be disrupted forever.KQC3E, pg231 And so it went, Derek assured the king and queen that he would retain his own slim copy as a keepsake of his time in their realm and guard it closely. He promised further that, when needed, he would do as he could to point attention away from the legendary Land of the Green Isles. The two hugged him warmly, as if he were royality the same as they, and then summoned their ancient court sorcerer to attend them. It was their final gift to them. Derek bid Caliphim and Allaria a long and happy life, and wished the same for all their subjects and the daughter they hoped for. A spell was cast, and he awoke in a bower not far from the town of Serenia. Nearly a year after he begun his journey, he finally arived at his destination.KQC3E, pg 232 Friendship with the Royal Family of Daventry Almost two decades passed... Shortly after Alexander's return from Llewdor, and Rosella rescuing her father, Derek caught up with Prince Alexander as he relaxed in Castle Daventry the home he had never known to conduct an interview. Their interview was conducted over several days and was interupted frequently by the queen's reports on the king's improving physical condition, and by their spontaneous hugs and tears. At these times of family emotion, Derek would withdraw discreetly; as some emotions demanded their privacy.KQC3E, pg 88 Not long after the interview, a few months after Alexander's escape"Karlavaegen also resides in the former home of the renegade Manannan, and has since sooon after the sorcer was turned into a cat by Alexander." KQC3E, pg 176KQC2E, pg 484, Derek Karlavaegen travelled to Llewdor in order to get a better understanding of what the brave youth had been through. It was for that reason that he arrived at Manannan's abandoned house. The place was totally deserted, He found no evidence of the cat wizard. He found the house in good repair, but no person or animal was anyplace near, and he found no remains of dead animals (apparently even the chickens had escaped). Derek resolved to spend some days there, to use it as a base for his explorations around Llewdor. During the night he took advantage of Manannan's large library, looking closely through his books on magic and magical lore. The days stretched into weeks, and still no one came to claim the large house with its well-stocked underground laboratory.KQC3E, pg 4 Inside the house, Derek discovered the Eye Between the Worlds, on one of the shelves in Manannan's library. Derek Karlavaegen began to send messages and documents from the universe of Daventry to the Other World to the author Peter Spear.KQC, 2nd Edition, 456 The court documents included many of his own written works as well as a few articles written by Daventry's stuffy old court chronicler, minister Gerwain, Alexander, Valanice, as well as other bits of information he pulled from articles, and his own research. Derek had to be wary of the thugs and desperados that infect the forest of Llewdor. They still hid in their treehouse, from which they preyed on travelers.KQC2E, pg 441 He began to start calling them the Brat Catpack. Dearing this time Alexander had given Derek some gold to give to the Bear family as payments for the prince's deeds (robbing them). Upon hearing the story of the prince's trials and adventures, they forgave him, and gladly took the offered gold.KQC2E, pg 517 A little over a year later, Derek Karlavaegen was invited by King Graham and his family to spend some time at the refurbished Castle Daventry with them, a few moons after their ordeals with the evil Wizard Mordack. They asked him to write and record, for all who might read, the quest of the King of Daventry to save his family and his castle.KQC3E, pg 176 It was around this time that Cedric also visited the Wizard Crispin to get his side of the story as well. He also obtained some information from Alexander, that the prince had received from secret communications with Cassima, which concerned her time living with Mordack in his castle. He also pulled together as much information he could find on Serenia, and surrounding islands. Returning to his home in Llewdor, he uploaded the information to the Eye. Return to the Green Isles Keeping his longtime promise to the king and queen of the Green Isles, Derek was forced to lie a few times in order to protect the truth of things. He at times claimed he never knew of Land of the Green Isles, said they never existed, and that he had thought it was a myth. He kept up this charade even after learning about Cassima. When he drew up maps of the world and sent them to people in Daventry and in the Other World, he would either leave it off the map entirely or put in it the wrong location so as to protect it from people who might try to visit it. It wasn't until Alexander came to him in earnest about going after Cassima that he finally admitted it was real and gave Alexander its location. Alexander came to Derek Karlavaegens home (the house of the magician Manannan) to seek his help. While his ship was being prepared he had come to see if Derek had known anything about the land which was going. He gave Alexander his personal copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, of which only a small edition had been printed, but out of respect to the wishes of the Crown, the book had never been offered for sale or perusal.. He felt a small glow of pride that at last his words would at last be read (and would ultimately save Alexander's life).KQC3E, pg 239, 240 Several months passed, Derek and others heard no word of Alexander. On one day, Derek had gathered with the Royal Family in Daventry for an unknown cause, when news came that Alexander was alive and well. With the genie Shamir's help Alexander's family was brought to Daventry, and at his prince's request, Derek too had been asked to become part of the celebration.KQC3E, pg 312 He was given a room in the Castle of the Crown to stay, and given access to the castles libraries and archives. A few days before the wedding, Alexander came privately to him in the room he occuplied in the Palace of the Crown, tasking him write the chronicle of the events of Alexander's adventure before the celbration commenced to be put into the records of both kingdoms. Alexander left for him on his table vellum sheets with his scribbled notes. They discussed the story, Derek read over the notes. Derek's hands itched to take hold of the threads of the Alexander's strange story and weave it into a strong and colorful shape. He promised Alexander that the chronicle would be ready to enter the royal archives on his wedding day. He began writing on the eve of the wedding, burning much lamp oil through the night. Derek made sure to include all of what Alexander felt, only ommiting what was was not known to him at the time (information was contained in other scrolls). He reconstructed events the best he could, drawing on the extensive library in the castle, and his own knowledge of the Land of the Green Isles.KQC3E, pg 237-239 The next morning finishing the chronicle, keeping his word, Derek Karlavaegen was summoned to Alexander and Cassima's wedding.KQC3E, pg 312 He handed the pages into the Royal Archivist of the Isle of the Crown, so that copies could be made, and then headed to the wedding.KQC3E, pg 239 As all the folk of Daventry, and the people and creatures of the Land of the Green Isles, still rejoiced and celebrated the joining of Prince Alexander and Princess Cassima, Derek bowed his head and apologized to those he had lied to about the existence to the islands in the past. The shame he held for having to lie, and also having had to breaking the trust to the former king and queen of the land. He wrote a letter, his "A Confession and Apologia" to the readers of both the Times of Daventry and Daventry People, in which he begged forgiveness to anyone he may have wronged. This he sent along with a copy of the chronicle for all to read.KQC3E, pg 232 Final communication Later on he wrote a letter in which he discussed how he believed that the events of KQ7, never really happened. Though he admitted he could have been wrong. For some unknown reason he never sent an account of the events of Connor's adventure, and it is unknown what he was up to at that time, if he was affected by the curse, or even if he was still alive by that time. Personality and traits Derek is a writer in the world of Daventry, he scribes stories about current events of the day for anyone who cares to listen, which are then published for the information and amusement of whoever cares to read them. He practices the magical arts daily, and while not so practiced to pass himself off as a professional sorcerer, he had achieved enough proficiency to contact the Other World.KQC2E, pg 2 He is a writer of contemporary events, who hobbies in magic, and travels much.KQC2E, 5 He is a humble observer.guidebook He is one who journeys and observes, questions and scribes. Many folks look upon what he writes as so near truth they accept it as such. He has been offered, and accepted both gold and coin for these efforts. What was once the amusement of a youth with itching feet and an inquiering mind had provided him with both a gentle living and an undesired notierity.KQC3E, pg 229 Derek is not a hero, he is a wanderer - neither as strong nor as brave as others.Guidebook, pg Derek believed he had chosen for some destiny when he ended up in the Green Isles. While Derek's exact features of Derek's face are unknown; He had apparently become a 'sour old dog', well traveled and weathered.Guidebook The last vestiges of his youth had been washed from him. He is shown to walk with a cane which may indicate further his more aged self. His choice of apparel apears to include a rakish white hat with what appears to be a red feather of large plumage. The rest of his clothing is equally foppish including a fancy reddish overcoat with puffy sleeves and thick cuffs, dark baggy pantaloons, and knee high leather boots. When writing, Derek enjoys a glass of smooth, sweet red wine at his side.KQC2E, 48 Derek is also quite fond of local celebrations including weddings and festivities.Guidebook, pg Some including Graham, think Derek has a tendency to think too much. As he has been prone to theories and musings about life in Daventry, its history, and philosophyKQC2E, pg 243. Derek is known for being a curious soul. He has read records concerning the Other World, and knows as much about it as any who live in Daventry. Because of this he was able to determine that much that appeared on the Eye, came from the Other World. That the metal head in the study was connected certain of earth's machines (of similar design).KQC2E, pg 6 Because of the curiosity of his, he discovered mention of Daventry and King Graham's adventures in the Other World, which he discovered existed as a sort of fantasy adventure intended as an entertainment for people. After experimenting with the eye for a time, he became convinced he could send messages directly through it to others. He sent his stories through the Eye, in hopes of providing some wonder, knowledge and enjoyment. To that end he continued his solitary experiments and copied some of the histories and narratives of his time.KQC2E, pg 6-7 He treasures truth and holds it precious. He believes to to deliberately twist and deform it, to mislead all who trust his thoughts and observations are without deliberate distortion is against his nature and ethic. He believes if what people say cannot be trusted, and history is recorded not as it were, but rather what it was not, that society would not be able to function. He believes there only be equality and justice if there is openness and truth. Without them, he feels that humanity would be just like those left behind in the Other World.KQC3E, pg 230 He was very much aligned with truth, even when it was bitter. While Derek has tried to remain truthful all of his life, there is only one situation that he has been known to lie about. That is his knowledge of the existence of the Green Isles, and his knowledge of the kingdom. He chose to lie about it to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants. This was to keep a promise he had made with Caliphim years before. He only broke his pledge to the king and queen of the Green Isles, when Alexander came to him for his help. He chose to break the pledge to help their daughter. In an attempt to be honorable in his acts and words, he gave his personal copy of his Guidebook to Alexander, not as a promise broken, but as a trust upheld. Derek is not one to ensure his needs and wishes over others, especially those who have been good and kind and generous to him. He believes there is room in the multiverse for all.KQC3E, pg 231, 232 He also moved into Manannan's house in Llewdor, not long after Alexander left, and it is from there he is able to send messages to the other world through the Eye Between the Worlds. He is content to stick with this endeavor until he had exhausted Manannan's extensive magical library, or his wine cellar.KQC, 2nd Edition, 456 Derek is a frequent, distinguished, and popular contributor to both The Times of Daventry and Daventry People. Derek is a bit of an artist and a cartographer having both illustrated his Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. He also created artwork and maps which he sent over from the World of Daventry. Notes *Derek has wrote several articles and books including the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, The World of Daventry, The Eye Between the Worlds, Prince Alexander's Own Story! Exclusive Interview, two chronciles of events of Graham's rescue of his family, and Alexander's journey to the Green Isles, A Confession and Apologia, a few other assorted notes, maps & articles in both Times of Daventry and Daventry Today with topics such as; Yetis, bandits, Cassima, Crispin, Dracula, GerwainKQC2E, pg468, GrahamKQC2E pg. 472, Green IslesKQC2E, pg 472, the town of DaventryKQC2E, pg447, 448, ManannanKQC2E, 484, monkey soldiers, PiratesKQC2E, pg 496, SereniaKQC2E, pg507, Silver CrossKQC2E, pg511, Three BearsKQC2E, pg 517, TambourineKQC2E, pg 515, and the Ancient WellKQC2E, pg 522. Finally, his last known document is a letter concerning rumors of an upcoming wedding between Rosella and Edgar, and his skepticism of the veracity concerning adventures of Valanice and Rosella in Eldritch. *In addition Derek has compiled a series of documents not written by him, but by others, that he has sent over. These include a court chronicle by an unnamed scribe, a court chronicleb by Gawaine, a court chronicle by Valanice, another court chronicle by unnamed author. He also sent exerpts of the Telltale Traveler concerning Tamir. He has also sent copies of Alexander's two magical treaties, and assorted articles from Daventry People, Bruce Banner and other periodicles; a few example topics include, the Bakehouse, an article about Milvia owner of an antique store in Kolyma, an excerpt from an article about Hagatha, exerpts of writings from Graham (Condor & Lion), some information from Cassima (passed from Alexander), excerpts from an interview with Rosella (Lolotte, whale, and snow leopard) and a advertisement for Hamlet performed by Frankie of Avalon in the Bruce Banner, thoughts from Valanice concerning the Sapphire Jewels, and some thoughts by Crispin concerning the Universe Interpreter. *In addition there are some bibliographical information sent over by Derek, but whom the exact author is not specified (likely Derek, or one the above specified authors, but could be from others). Some may simply be rumors, legends and myths collectively believed Daventry's populous which Derek is recording, these include such topics as; Edgar, Cedric, Magic Doors, Lake Maylie, Magician's Guild, Society of Wizards, Elves, Ogres, Gnomes, Trolls, Dwarfs, Merlin's Mirror, Country Inn, Toyshop, Muskha, Shoeshop, Harpies & Tailershop. Rumors passed by mariners about Mordack's Island. *Derek was unusually empty of facts about Cassima and the Green Isles. Normally one had to hack through much extraneous verbiage when he sent information about something to the Other World. He did place the Green Isles on a map he had devised of his world, but said nothing about it or its peoples. He also mentioned that Alexander and Cassima had communicated since their meeting (before Alexander's journey to the Green Isles), but didn't say how, or where, or when. Nothing was as it appeared, and little was known.KQC2E, 447-448 *Over the years, Derek often wrote and proclaimed that the Green Isles were most likely fictions and rantings. Even after King Graham defeated Mordack and along with rescuing his family, freed the Princess Cassima of the Green Isles (Caliphim and Allaria's daughter!), he continued his public deceptions. He had published maps which deny the Green Isles' very existence. He had published maps where he placed them in unlikely locations, knowing full well that if people searched, they would find nothing. And he knew if fold did trip on some wave and fall upon the islands, the currents and shouals would likely be their doom. Only when Alexander asked for his help before leaving to the Green Isles did he break his pledge to the king and queen. He lied, for good cause, but still he lied. And lied is the only word that fits. *Hassan mentions Derek in KQ6 Amiga, that he remembers the 'wanderer' Derek coming to the islands when he was a boy (this is likely the only direct reference to Derek made in any of the games).Ferryman (KQ6 Amiga): "The island's currents keep us pretty isolated. I can only recall three visitors in my lifetime. When I was a boy a wanderer came, Alhazred himself arrived many years ago, and now you. We have almost no contact with the outside world, but we're content with our little kingdom. At least, we always were in the past." This text is also found in the files of the PC versions of the game, but is not accessed in game. *Derek Karlavaegen is said to have attended the wedding of Alexander and Cassima. Though he can't be seen in the game (or can he? Is he the green robed individual?). *Although no age for Derek is given at the time the Guidebook was written, he describes himself as an 'sour old dog', which may suggest he was already middle age (or at least experienced in life). In the Companion, he described himself as youth nearly two decades before KQ6 with little need for a razor when he began exploring the world. One year during this journey, he ended up in the Green Isles. He mentions later, that he was tossed onto the island in his 'youth'. It also goes onto say the sea had washed the youth out of him, suggesting he had become older by his ordeals. *Derek Karlavaegen has personally met Crispin.KQC2E, pg 452 *Considering how hard Derek tried to keep the Green Isles a secret, and that only a few copies of his Guidebook existed. It is unclear how Abdul Alhazred came upon a copy. Derek's copy was accounted for in his own collection. The only other known original copy was within the Green Isles in the palace library itself. But somehow Abdul found a copy of the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles", and that was why he decided to come to the kingdom and take over.KQ6 Hintbook pg 74 *Derek Karlavaegen has mentioned there are things that he have said were true when he first mentioned them become false, and some things things he mentioned that were fantastical speculation on his part (or others), that became true... He mentions that the world of Daventry is always in flux, and in change. Countries or islands appear and disappear sometimes daily. *Besides Derek and Abdul Alhazred, it would seem Crispin somehow knew of the location of the Green Isles, as he knew how to return Cassima there. Gallery File:CastleofthecrownGuidebook.jpg|Derek overlooking the Castle of the Crown File:Cliffsoflogic2.jpg|Derek at the Cliffs of Logic File:Derekbeach.png|Derek close-up File:CityofthewingedonesGuidebook.jpg|Derek held by the greeters File:Derekgreeters.png|Derek & Greeters close-up File:GreenislescliffGuidebook.jpg|Derek stares out at sea wishing to return home. Behind the scenes The character Derek Karlavaegen was created by Peter Spear for his King's Quest Companion. Later on Jane Jensen wrote the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles and she used the character as the writer of the book. A Writer appears in KQ8, although it is unclear if this is Derek or someone else. Derek Karlavaegen (unofficial) Derek Karlavaegen appears in the fan fiction, see Derek Karlavaegen (unofficial). References Category:Facts Category:Humans Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters (KQC) Category:Humans